X Those who Touch will get Burned
by Feralious
Summary: Mustang wasn't the kind of man to let people get too close to him. Yet eventually he had let his guard down and it didn't seem like he regretted it. RoyHavoc/Royai 1: Roy is troubled by something related to Riza, can Havoc help him out? Multiple one shots


"Fuhrer, I didn't expect to find you here."

He didn't turn around, his gaze fixed on the drink in front of him. He knew who the voice behind his back belonged to.

"Is everything alright, chief?"

"Yes." He didn't want to say more than was necessary.

"You sure?"

He heard the chair next to him being moved, but didn't look aside. Couldn't he just leave him alone already?

"Why wouldn't I?"

"It's just… you haven't been here since Brigadier General Hughes died, sir."

That name… He turned his head and faced the man next to him, who ordered the bartender to get him something.

As his beer was served, he locked his eyes onto Mustang once again. "Do you mind telling me what your problem is, boss?"

"I told you, I'm fine."

"You're not." He shook his head. "You used to come here every once in a while with Brigadier General Hughes, boss, and since he died you avoided this place as though it was haunted. Something must be going on."

A small, sad grimace crept up Roy's face. His subordinate noticed it.

"Like you'd understand, Havoc."

"Why wouldn't I understand, sir?"

"It's about women, Havoc. Does that say enough?" He gulped down the rest of his whiskey and signalled the bartender to get him another one.

"Things not going well between you and Colonel Hawkeye, sir?"

Roy looked away. "Like you'd be able to help me out if that were the case."

"Well, sir, I might not look like it, but since you stopped taking all my girlfriends I've had some relationships with women which lasted longer than a week, you know."

Roy smirked. "That must be a new record, Lieutenant Colonel Havoc."

Havoc stared at him. "However, you still haven't told me what's wrong."

The Fuhrer put down his glass and folded his hands together. "Is that a tone you're supposed to use against your superior, Lieutenant Colonel?"

"Oh come on, Roy, who're you kidding." Havoc put his hand on his shoulder. "Tonight we're not State Alchemist and Military Soldier, Roy. We're friends, comrades. I don't care you're Fuhrer now. You can drop the whole 'Boss-Subordinate' thing. We're equals, and I want you to trust me."

Normally Roy would've objected, but this time he didn't feel like arguing over something stupid like ranks and trust. "You know I trust you to the fullest, Havoc."

The man slightly raised his eyebrows. "Then what is it? You don't love her anymore? She's seeing someone else?"

Roy chuckled. "No, nothing like that. It's… she's pregnant, Havoc."

He wasn't quite expecting that. "Well, that's… that's great, isn't it, sir."

The faint smile on Roy's face instantly disappeared. "It's not."

"I'm afraid I don't understand, chief… you love her, right? Oh my, I'm already imagining a young, little Mustang… how adorable would that be, and –"

"-Havoc."

"-to think you'd ever become a loving father –"

"-Havoc."

"-aw, Roy, that's just so cute! I never would've thought you aren't the manipulative bastard you pretend to be!"

"-HAVOC."

"Yes sir?"

"I'm serious."

"Oh. I'm sorry, sir. Anyway, before you gulp down another of those drinks and you're still quite sober, will you please inform me on this matter?"

"What's there to talk about?"

"You haven't told me why you don't want to be a daddy, Roy."

Said man winced at the use of his first name. Even though they were friends, Havoc would still call him Mustang… never Roy. It occurred to him Havoc's behaviour had changed. After being dead serious he was acting all happy and carefree now – not like that was uncommon for the blonde – but something wasn't feeling right. It felt fake.

"You really wanna know?" he muttered, ordering another whiskey and ignoring Havoc's disapproving look.

"I wouldn't ask it if there was no need for me to know, sir."

"Alright… listen, Havoc. I'll make this as short as possible. You know what happened to Maes and his family." He licked his suddenly dry lips and drank some more of the alcoholic liquid on the bar. "I don't want that to happen, Havoc," he whispered. "I don't want to leave behind an innocent kid if I ever die in a brutal war. Whenever I see Elysia, I know she's hurting. She misses her daddy every day. And I miss him too, Jean. I… miss him…"

Tears were flowing down his cheeks. His hand holding the empty glass was trembling, his fingers were clenched tightly.

It hurt Havoc to look at him. The man was broken, his past had finally caught up to him. And he couldn't do a thing to help him.

He slipped his arm around the man's shoulders. "It's alright, Roy," he mumbled in a low, reassuring voice. "Everything's gonna be alright. You've got great friends, loyal comrades, a loving wife..." He pulled him a bit closer, so he could rest his raven head against his shoulder. "I'm gonna take you home, Roy. No more whiskey for you. You're gonna regret it in the morning."

---

Roy slammed the door shut as he got out of the car. He made his way to the front door without looking back. He knew Havoc was watching him, since he didn't hear footsteps coming after him nor heard his door close.

"Do you want to come in?"

Havoc stared at his unmoving back. Was it possible Mustang had noticed something? He was pretty sure he didn't let anything weird slip out of his cigarette filled mouth, but there was something in Mustang's question that made him curious…

Even though he never admitted it to him – and he certainly wasn't planning on doing so – Havoc was in love with the former Colonel. He was saved the trouble of trying to make it clear to him, since everyone knew about Roy's crush on Riza – and it didn't take long for her to find out herself. They got married after a few years and now she was pregnant with Roy's child…

Aside from a little spark of jealousy he was happy for him nonetheless. He deserved a warm, loving life, with a family to take care of. But he couldn't help but feel slightly… just slightly…

"I'm coming, sir."

_Sad._


End file.
